Max Taylor
Max Taylor is the main protagonist of Dinosaur King. He and his friends Rex Owen, Zoe Drake, Chomp, Ace and Paris fight against the Alpha Gang and collect the Dinosaur Cards. Season 2 Max and his friends travel the time, collect the Cosmos Stones, fight against the Space Pirates and save his, Rex's and Zoe's parents. Max's father is Spike Taylor and his mom is Aki Taylor. Bio Max is the son of a paleontologist Dr. Taylor. He is the unofficial leader of D-Team. Max is mostly seen wearing a visor that has Triceratops horns which double as flashlights. He is very brash, impulsive and does not generally think his actions through. Max deeply cares for dinosaurs and hates how the Alpha Gang abuses them. His partner is a Triceratops called Chomp, which he named because he chomps away on anything he can get his mouth on. Besides having Chomp, Max owns some most of the lightning and water wild dinosaurs that they claim. Trivia * Max may have a crush on Zoe, like Rex. For example, when Jimmy kisses Zoe, both Max and Rex look jealous, and Max was the first to ask Zoe about the kiss. Even when Zoe asked Max whether he's jealous, he said he wasn't, even though it's quite obvious that he was. * During their mission to find the Red Cosmos Stone in Ancient Persia, he developed a huge crush on Zahrah, like Rex which has caused them to fight over who should protect her. Zahrah is presumably Max's first kiss. * In the DS and Arcade Game, he is seen with a bandage on his nose all the time. In the anime, he is only seen with one in the first episode, after Chomp bit him. * In the 4koma manga on Kyoryu-King.com, he occasionally becomes half-human, half-Triceratops. This form also allows him to use Lightning Moves. * Max is the first one to use the term 'Dino Slash'. He used it in episode 2, but he only added 'Triceratops' without 'roar' (which later becomes his summoning speech). * His full name is Maximus, but he was only called that in episode 35 by his mom, to which he complains, "Mom, I thought you promised never to call me that again!". ** "Maximus" was also the name of a formerly-recognized species of Triceratops (T. maximus), likely the inspiration for his name and that of Maximus, the altered Triceratops used by the Space Pirates. * While Rex's true name in the dub is Rex Ancient, in the Japanese version, Max's last name is Ancient (Kodai means Ancient). * Max's voice actress (yes, a woman), Veronica Taylor, originally voiced Ash Ketchum in the first few seasons of the Pokémon series when it was being dubbed by 4Kids. Ursula also has the original voice of the Team Rocket trio's leading female member, Jessie. This may be a further reference to how similar Dinosaur King is to Pokémon in almost every medium (especially the anime and DS game), to the point that some people consider Dinosaur King to be a ripoff of the former. * Max and his father's distinct hairstyle closely resembles that of Goku's from Dragon Ball Z. Interestingly enough, they share a similar personality and sentimental grudges towards a figure who gets in the way of their food. Category:Kids Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Narrators Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Strong-Willed